ABSTRACT University of Hawaii Contact MPI: Cecilia Shikuma, MD This proposal to establish the Hawaii Mentored Institutional Career Development Program in HIV-Related Heart, Lung, Blood and Sleep (HLBS) Co-Morbidity Research in response to RFA-HL-18-006 is submitted by the Hawaii Center for AIDS (HICFA) at the John A. Burns School of Medicine (JABSOM), University of Hawaii at Manoa (UHM). We propose to groom the next generation of nationally competitive investigators in the field of HIV HLBS research by building on HICFA's growing research strengths in HIV-related HLBS co-morbidities research and our HIV clinical, translational and laboratory science infrastructure, and strengthen the infrastructure by establishing mutually beneficial collaborative relationships with other programs and institutions. This includes internal collaborations with various departments within JABSOM as well as with our Center for Cardiovascular Research and its T32 program and our school's Cardiology Fellowship Program. We propose an overall K12 structure with multi-PI leadership involving a HIV clinical researcher, a laboratory HIV immunologist and a Cardiovascular researcher and an Executive Committee and an Administrative Assistant to assist in implementation of a mentored institutional career development program with assistance of an Advisory Committee. Year one of the grant will be spent in planning the details of this structure. Subsequently a minimum of 3 and maximum of 5 junior scholars will be provided with up to 3 years of mentored support towards research independence in the research area of HIV HLBS co-morbidities.